<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inktober 2020 A collection of reed900 fics by starsofjupiter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764531">Inktober 2020 A collection of reed900 fics</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsofjupiter/pseuds/starsofjupiter'>starsofjupiter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Attempt at Humor, Cat Lover Gavin Reed, Cat Owner Gavin Reed, Depression, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Haiku, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inktober, Light Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Poetry, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romantic Fluff, Suicidal Thoughts, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i wrote this instead of paying attention in class, it was worth it, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:56:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsofjupiter/pseuds/starsofjupiter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For Inktober I will be doing reed900 oneshots. The prompt list I am using is available on @anytimeclemtine 's Instagram.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Breathe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 1: Breathe<br/>TW: mentions of past abuse. please do not read if this is triggering to you. (It has a happy end tho)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Yelling. So much yelling. It was all so loud. It was too much. He couldn’t hear what they were saying, but he knew it was bad.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Then there were the hands. Hands coming toward him, grabbing him, hitting him, beating him. There were tears in his eyes. The hands were hitting him harder.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All he could do was sit there and take it. It's what he deserved. He deserved to suffer, to die. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The person hitting him was a shadow, and he couldn’t see who it was. Although he didn’t need to see to know who it was. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He tried putting his hands up in defense, but was only served with a blow to the stomach as punishment. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The pain was getting worse. It was all too much. So, so much pain.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just as the pain was getting worse, it stopped. The beating had just… stopped. He dared to look up and see what happened. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As soon as he did, he regretted it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His abuser was holding a knife. Sharp as a razor and aimed for his chest. He was paralyzed with fear. He didn’t want to die. No… it was too soon. He was still so young!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Before he even had time to scream, the knife was plunged deep into his chest.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin woke with a start. Sweat poured off his forehead and his vision was blurry. He couldn’t catch his breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It felt like there was no oxygen in his room. Gavin’s heart was beating so fast that he thought it was going to stop any second. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Familiar tears stung his eyes and spilled down his cheeks. Gavin felt like he could throw up. Shit this bad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin felt two strong hands on his shoulders gently shaking him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gavin.” A voice said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He snapped his head up and met his boyfriend’s gentle gaze. Nines’ eyes were full of concern and worry for his partner. His usual steel blue eyes that held a cold gaze had softened into a warm look that broke Gavin’s heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gavin,” Nines repeated. “What’s wrong my love?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin couldn’t bring himself to speak. His voice was gone. He leaned into his partner and let out quiet sobs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin rested his head on Nines’ shoulder and let out his emotions. For several minutes he could do nothing but sob. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Nines let him. He let his partner vent his emotions and let it all out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gavin, I’m here.” Nines soothed. “It will be okay. I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The comfort of Nines’ words just made him cry harder. He didn’t deserve this. It was too much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nines I-I’m sorry.” Gavin stuttered out. “I’m such a fucking problem. I’m just a burden. I’m so sorry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sweetheart, you are none of those things. It is my pleasure to take care of you. It is my purpose to protect you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah sure. Don’t just say that to make me feel better. I know you’re lying.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not lying Gavin. I truly do love you and want to make sure your safe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin’s breath grew messy again. He couldn’t control it. He couldn’t breathe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gavin.” Nines turned to Gavin and cupped his face in his hands. He rested their foreheads together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gavin.” He repeated. “Breathe with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although, Nines’ didn’t have to breathe, he knew that the human did. Nines made sure that Gavin was following his breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, the human’s breathing evened out and he calmed down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gavin, what was troubling you?” Nines asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just another shitty nightmare… I don’t want to talk about it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright my love.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin leaned against Nines. Intertwining their fingers, Gavin was able to fall back into a peaceful dreamless sleep. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Messy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 2: Messy</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nines’ arms were still wrapped around his boyfriend’s body. As the big spoon, the android had his left arm around Gavin’s waist while his other arm was tucked against his own body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nines tangled their legs together. He knew that Gavin had a bad night. After the tossing and turning caused by the nightmare, he was worried about his partner. So Nines gave his partner some love.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He peppered light kisses against Gavin’s neck. They were so soft that Gavin could barely know that they were there.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin opened his eyes, giggling. Though he often put on an intimidating demeanor, Gavin was a total sweetheart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“G’morning babe.” Gavin murmured, still half asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning Gavin. I hope you’re feeling better from last night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure tin can.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin turned himself around to face his lover, pressing a soft kiss against his lips. Nines gratefully returned the kiss, signing into him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nines brought his hand up to caress Gavin’s cheek. He put his thumb to his lips and gently pressed. Gavin kissed it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is bothering you, my love.” Nines asked, concerned in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had a bad flashback last night.” Gavin’s eyes glazed over at the memory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nines stroked Gavin’s cheek again to keep him from dissociating. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was it about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin sighed and repeated the same action that they did last night, by resting their foreheads together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was about my parents.They used to beat me. Everyday it seemed like, hit after hit. It seemed like I couldn’t do anything right. For the longest time I felt like I deserved it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gavin.” Nines said softly. “You’re safe now, I’m with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know tin can.” Gavin said a sad smile on his face. “I know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin gazed deep into Nines’ eyes. Without realizing it, he had begun crying. Tears had been slipping out of his eyes and rolling down his cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nines brushed them away with his thumb. He pressed light kisses on his cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I'm such a damn mess Nines.” Gavin said, chuckling through his tears. “Emotions can be such a mess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is okay, Gavin. It's our emotions that make us who we are in life.” Nines said smiling at his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you plastic prick.” Gavin teased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean it. Life is messy, but you make it worth it.” Nines said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In response, Gavin kissed Nines right on the lips. He wrapped his arms around his partner in a caring loving manner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sure it was messy but it was worth it. It was messy, but so were they. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Faint</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 3: Faint<br/>v short but sweet :)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gavin's cat muffins makes an appearance! I first wrote muffins in the first fic I wrote for them!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The clock read 3:30 am. Gavin sat up leaning against Nines with his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. Both of them couldn’t sleep. Well actually, Nines really couldn’t sleep and Gavin was an insomniac. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin’s cat, muffins, was laying on Nines’ lap asleep. In one hand, Gavin held a cigarette. In the other hand, he was petting the cat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Muffins was silently purring in the androids lap. The android had his arms wrapped around his partner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin breathed out a cloud of smoke into the night air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know that will kill you if you keep that up.” Nines said, his voice quiet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you gonna tell me that every time, tin can?” Gavin replied. “To be fair, I have been cutting down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad that you have, Gavin. I care about you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those words made Gavin’s heart soar. Whenever Nines expressed his love for him, Gavin had to stop himself from physically swooning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin turned his head to kiss Nines on the cheek. He could feel Nines’ face heat up as his skin peeled back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your skin is doing the thing again.” Gavin said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. I can’t control it around you.” Nines replied, his blush growing deeper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The android rested his head on his boyfriend's head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin, though he would never admit it out loud, loved his new domestic lifestyle. Nines had saved his life on more than one occasion. Both during tough missions and from his own suicidal ideation. Nines was truly the one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin took another inhale of his cigarette. Breathing out the smoke, he focused his gaze on the faint glow of Nines’ LED. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The small circle was glowing a faint blue. It lit up the side of Nines’ face whenever it blinked any color. Whenever Nines was with Gavin, it stayed a steady blue </span>
  <span>without changing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin’s cigarette had a soft contrasting orange glow against the blue light. Very faint orange and blue. Shining together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Muffins stretched and turned over to reveal their belly. Nines reached a hand down to pet them. Muffins playfully bit at Nines and licked his fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin let out a small chuckle at how cute the scene in front of him was. His two favorite creatures, Nines and Muffins. His lover and his cat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finished his cigarette and put it out, then tossed it onto the floor. He would take care of it later when he woke up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Nines,” Gavin said. “I think I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nines began to blush again when he heard Gavin say that. He knew that Gavin was not great with his words and it took a lot for him to say that. It meant the world to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I love you too, Gavin.” He replied in a faint whisper. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Awake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Based off of Detroit Awakening-A fanfilm by Octopunk media.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I changed the spacing because I didn't like it in the previous chapters. So this is what it will look like from now on. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was a notification telling him to report to cyberlife. He had no idea where he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a voice. Markus. An RK200 model that was highly wanted. He knew immediately that he had to terminate him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were voices. One female. She seemed to be in distress. The male android, Markus, kept talking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a new sensation that overcame him. There was the red wall, but it seemed to be ...crumbling? It seemed to be overtaking him. Overwhelming him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as it all started, it was gone. The wall, his programming, everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. You’re awake now.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry today's prompt so short :P<br/>tomorrow's will be better :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aftercare &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so i guess Muffins is now a reoccurring character now<br/>:D:D:D:D:D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sunlight poured in through the window. It spilled over the two men laying tangled up in each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines was the first one to wake. He opened his eyes to the beautiful sight of his husband gently sleeping. His long eyelashes cast soft shadows on his flushed cheeks. His face had a slight pink blush to it that made him look more heavenly than ever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin’s lips were slightly parted and he looked so fragile in the morning light. Slowly leaning toward him, Nines placed a soft kiss on his nose, trying not to wake him up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He loved the view that he had in front of him. Gavin was such a goddamn perfect partner. Nines smiled to himself, thinking back on all their shared time together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first time the two of them had met, hell broke loose. Hell, it was almost five years ago now.  It was a few days after the revolution took place, Nines was sent by cyberlife to replace Connor. But before he had a chance to even look at his programming, Connor had given him freedom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Newly deviated without a choice, Nines made a choice to stay with the DPD as Gavin’s partner. Nines let out a chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Gavin found out that he was getting paired with what he called a ‘useless plastic prick’ he had a fit. Yelling out speciest slurs and swears. Nines almost found it amusing. He definitely found it attractive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Nines did what any other person would have done. Teased him instead of being honest with his feelings. The two bickered constantly. Never not disagreeing with each other. Everyone around the office doubted they would last more than a month together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly enough the more they fought, the more work they got done. Together they had solved a record amount of cases in their partnership. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon enough their rivalry turned into a friendship. Then from friendship to relationship. From relationship to engagement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair had only been married for about a year now. Still in their honeymoon phase. To be honest, Nines doubted they would ever leave the honeymoon phase. They loved each other too much for that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thinking back to their wedding, Nines nearly burst out laughing. It was a small ceremony, one that was only held at the courthouse. But Connor insisted that there be a group there watching. Since Connor was Nines’ brother, he couldn’t say no. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Married life was a one that both Gavin and Nines greatly enjoyed. Having someone else to lean on and be able to trust was the best thing that ever happened to either of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Much to his awareness, Nines could feel himself blushing and grinning like an idiot. He brought his right hand up to Gavin’s cheek and cupped his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pressed a delicate wake-up kiss against his lips. He pulled away gently and rested his head against Gavin’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines took great notice of how Gavin’s eyes fluttered open at his touch. They locked eyes and Gavin’s face broke into the brightest smile. Nines kissed Gavin’s nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Couldn’t keep your hands off me, could ya tin can?” Gavin teased, hinting at the activities they took part in last night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines’ blushed at Gavin’s tease. It never failed to make him swoon. Especially after the intimacy of their past day. They were still naked, covered only by the blanket that rested on them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about we get ourselves cleaned up, Gavin.” Nines suggested, sitting up and bringing Gavin’s head into his lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, my love.” Gavin started. “But in a minute. I like it when you play with my hair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin never had a filter after sex. It was one of Nines’ favorite things about him. He sat up and extended his hand for his partner. Nines greatly accepted it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They didn’t need to speak to know where they were going. Walking hand in hand to the bathroom, the husbands enjoyed their scene. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines drew a warm bath while Gavin sat down on the edge of the tub.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin sat in the tub with his husband’s arms wrapped around him. Nines was sitting with his back leaning against the tub and his arms wrapped around his lover’s waist. Nines had been peppering kisses along Gavin’s neck. The feeling was sending gentle tingling sensations through his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was an audible gentle padding across the floor. The couple looked up to hear a quiet meow coming from the door. Muffins was standing in the doorway, a curious look on her face. Gavin let out a genuine laugh and stuck his arm out for Muffins to sniff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walked over to the pair of men in the tub and rubbed up against Gavin’s outstretched hand. She then jumped up on the edge of the bath and walked over to Nines. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Muffins.” Nines said. He let her rub up against his hand. Nines reached out to pet her, his hand petting her head. She jumped down and laid on the floor next to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines returned to peppering Gavin’s neck with kisses. Brushing over the marks he had left the night before with his lips. Dark purple bruises and bite marks were left on Gavin’s neck from the previous night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines enjoyed seeing what he’d done. The marks meant that Gavin was his. That he was never going anywhere and Gavin was all Nines to enjoy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thinking about such scandalous things made the android blush a dusty blue. He buried his face into the crook of Gavin’s neck and let out a playful giggle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thinking about last night lover boy?” Gavin was yet again, teasing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines brought his hand up to Gavin’s chin and turned his head so they were facing each other. Gavin was the one who brought their lips together in a passionate loving kiss. Sometimes aftercare was the best part about sex.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i hope you guys enjoyed. i really like writing this</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Gaze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A poem of Gavin and Nines gazing into each other's eyes.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A pair of lovers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their names are Gavin and Nines. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gaze into their eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Deep pools of grey blue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An overcast city day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a gentle mist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A cloudy light grey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eyes like a silver lining.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hope for the future.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A faint hint of blue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perfectly blended with grey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sky after a storm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eyes had a stern gaze,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But they were soft for Gavin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His one and only. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blue in his eyes</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hold a wisdom, just like the </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grey holds a balance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As for Gavin’s eyes, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An earthy, muddy light brown.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Similar to oak. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The brown in his eyes,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Represents his strength, security.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Use strength to protect. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was darkness,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Behind the brown in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hints of a bad past.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But when there’s darkness,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The light, it shines twice as bright.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s gold in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shining in the sun,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brave and compassionate gold. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diamond in the rough.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A combination,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of a balanced brown gold. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perfect golden brown.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Two pairs of bright eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One blue-ish silver, the next</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A light golden brown.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Small gold and silver.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Each holding their own story,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A story of love. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you for reading &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Warn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Today and tomorrow's prompt are going to be connected. It is a hurt/comfort where Gavin gets shot during a mission and Nines visits him in the hospital.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>well my dudes this is gonna be an angsty one :')</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gavin and Nines were currently waiting outside. They had been tailing a suspected Red Ice dealer all evening. The suspect had gone into a back alleyway across the street and hasn't come out since. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair agreed to get closer to better hear what was going on and to see if their suspicions were true. They were now leaning against a wall pretending to be making small talk to not attract attention to themselves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gavin.” Nines began. “We don’t know what will happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I know, tin can. Quit buggin’ me about it.” Gavin said, glaring at the android. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m serious. You have a bad tendency to be reckless. It could have a negative effect on the outcome of your mission. And as your boyfriend, it's my job to worry about you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines fixed Gavin with a stern glare. Gavin was about to snap a come back at Nines, but before he could the suspect rounded the corner. He was looking down and didn’t notice when Gavin stepped in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Going somewhere?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck do you want. Do I know you?” The suspect tried to turn and walk away but Gavin grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck, man?” He asked, trying to squirm away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin slammed his against the wall and began to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t play dumb. You’re wanted by the DPD for illegal possession and distribution of Red Ice. So come with us and don’t bitch about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gavin.” Nines hissed under his breath as a warning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut it.” Gavin snapped back, momentarily turning his attention to Nines.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wrong move, bitch.” The suspect said. He used the moment that Gavin was distracted to twist out of his hold and pull a gun on him. He did not waste his time when he briefly took aim and fired at Gavin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He screamed as the bullet entered him near the left lower part of his stomach. He fell to the ground clutching the wound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Nines gave himself time to panic he took off after the suspect. Sure the human was fast, but he was no match for a prototype android. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines quickly caught up to him and temporarily knocked him unconscious. He contacted the police department using his mental software and ran back to Gavin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a dark puddle forming around where Gavin was laying. His eyes were squeezed shut and his breathing was ragged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines fell to his knees and pulled Gavin’s head into his lap. He cradled his head and planted soft kisses on his forehead in an attempt to calm him down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gavin...no.” Nines’ voice broke as salty tears streamed down his face. It was all his fault. He should have been able to pre-construct this. He should have warned Gavin sooner. He should have been better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind him, Nines could hear the approaching sirens of the police cars. As they got closer all Nines could do was feel heavy guilt for not being able to save his lover.  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>dont worry yall our boi Gavin is ok<br/>tmr there will be lots of fluff</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Fragile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Part 2 of yesterday's fic.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THE COMFORT IS HERE!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nines walked down the hospital hallway, flower bouquet in hand. He had been with Gavin up until now, when Tina dragged him away to ‘take a break’ as she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A break was the absolute last thing that Nines wanted right now. He had rode in the ambulance with Gavin and waited for him in the waiting room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Tina and Nines went out, Nines suggested that they go to a flower shop. Tina smiled when Nines suggested it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now they were back at the hospital, Tina had gone to fill out Gavin’s paperwork in the waiting room and Nines was allowed to go see Gavin now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin was asleep on his hospital bed when Nines arrived. He had bandages wrapped around his torso and an IV in his arm. His heart monitor was beeping at a steady pace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked so </span>
  <em>
    <span>fragile</span>
  </em>
  <span>, like he could break at any second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just the sight of him made tears form in his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gavin…” Nines croaked out. He went over, still holding the flowers, and sat at the end of Gavin’s bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so s-sorry. I messed up and you’re hurt and it's all my fault.” Nines sobbed out, not bothering to wipe the tears away from his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything was too much. His doubts. Gavin getting shot. Gavin almost fucking dying because of him. If only he had been sooner. He was supposed to be the most advanced android ever made. Nines was built to be better than this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was all his fault. Everything had gone wrong because of him. Gavin was going to die. He would lose the love of his life. All because of one stupid mistake. He was worthless. It was all over. He might as well just put a gun to his head and-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nines?” A hoarse voice asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines’ head snapped up. It was Gavin’s voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gavin!” Nines half-yelled as he threw his arms around his partner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ouch, Nines.” Gavin complained half-hugging his boyfriend back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh sorry.” Nines replied, sitting back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a silent moment, the pair just stared at each other. Nines took a shaky breath that he knew he didn’t need. He could feel the tears start forming again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nines, are those…. Flowers?” Gavin asked, gesturing to the bouquet he was holding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! I got them for you.” Nines said, awkwardly holding them out for Gavin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin took the bouquet in his hands and looked it over with a curious gaze. He looked back at Nines.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What kind of flowers are these, Nines?” Gavin asked, holding them in his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a bouquet of dandelions, white and yellow tulips, pink lilies and deep red carnations.” Nines explained. He could feel the panic leave his mind as he talked to the man he loved. “D-do you like them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell Nines, they’re perfect.” Gavin said behind a face of blush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect.” He repeated. “Just like you.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>here's what the flowers represent:<br/>dandelions - healing<br/>white tulips - forgiveness<br/>yellow tulips - cheerful thoughts<br/>deep red carnations - deep/love affection<br/>pink lilies - prosperity</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Delirious</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gavin gets drunk and nines takes care of him &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HAPPY BIRTHDAY GAVIN!!!!!<br/>(even tho im 2 days late)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had all started when Nines decided that he was going to take Gavin and Tina out for a drink for Gavin’s birthday. They had gone out after work to a gay bar (of course) to celebrate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a long night of drinking and partying. They had decided it was time to head home. Gavin had gotten himself super drunk, so Nines had to drive them home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nines.” Gavin began, acting delirious. “Ya know I love ya right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin was currently being carried bridal style into his bedroom. When he spoke his words slurred together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Gav I know.” Nines said, gently setting his partner down on the bed. “I love you too.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sry this was so short<br/>school has been kicking my ass :')<br/>the next few ones will be longer i promise</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Relize</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The day that they realize that they love each other &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry this is a day late</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“It’s obvious that you like him, Gavin.” Tina said matter-of-factly. “Come on, what’s the worst that can happen? It’s not like he’s gonna turn you down. Nines is obviously into you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tina quit messing around.” Gavin said. “I don’t want to get my hopes up over this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin and Tina were currently in the break room grabbing a cup of coffee together. Tina had decided that it was the perfect time to bug her best friend about his love life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well think about it okay?” She said, slapping her best friend gently on the back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin allowed his mind to wander off. He actually took Tina’s advice for once and thought about the situation he was in. He thought about all the times he had enjoyed Nines’ presence. All the times he thought that Nines was attractive. How many times he had shared a lingering gaze with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit…” Gavin audibly said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you so.” Tina said, teasing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines was half-standing half-leaning against his brother’s desk. They were both on break and Connor had nothing better to do than mess with his younger brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When are you going to tell him how you feel?” Connor asked. “I mean, both of you are head over heels for each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever Connor.” Nines said, trying not to act like he cared. But the blue blush of his face gave him away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When will you finally realize that the two of you meant to be. I mean it's true love!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines rolled his eyes at Connor. Always the hopeless romantic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you would say that, Connor.” Nines sourly said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor gave a small pout in return. Nines rolled his eyes again at his brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean he’s in the break room right now. Go talk to him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines genuinely considered it. I mean what was there to lose. Nines looked up at the break room and then back at Connor. He took a breath he didn’t know he needed and walked away toward the break room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you so.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines lingered in the doorway of the break room. The voice that said that sounded like Tina’s. There was another voice. Gavin’s voice. Nines’ heart skipped a beat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, I like him. But how the hell do I tell him that? It’s not like I can just walk up to Nines and just ask him out.” Gavin sounded like he was totally lost in this situation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” Tina asked him. “What are you scared of?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quit teasing T. It’s not like I can just come out and say something. That’s fuckin’ scary. Like yeah I like Nines, but now what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines was dumbfounded. Did Gavin just say that? Just what was going on around here? Before a second thought could prevent him from it, Nines casually walked into the break room. He walked right over to Gavin and made eye contact. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now’s your chance lover boy.” Tina said as she left to give the two of them privacy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines summoned all the courage he had in him before he began to speak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you mean what you said Gavin? About me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin looked down at the floor, a bright red blush betraying his expression. He let out a small laugh before speaking again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Out of all the places I thought we would confess, the DPD’s break room was not one of them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines and Gavin shared a laugh at that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So yeah Nines,” Gavin continued. “I like you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like you too, Gavin.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>More poetry! I hope you guys like it</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>today and tomorrow will both be poetry about "red" and "blue"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nines’ LED spun,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glowing brilliant baby blue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Color of the sky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue, symbolizing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harmony, contentment, peace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A well liked color. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nines touched his temple,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Where his LED was placed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Android’s LED,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Display emotions, feelings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By using colors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue was the most common,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapphire stars in the skies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spinning in circles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thinking of Gavin,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines could feel himself blushing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He loved his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Along with blushing,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blood of androids was blue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As were their hearts, blue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The color blue was,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What kept all the androids alive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue blush. Blue blood. Blue soul.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We give our thanks to,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What the color blue has brought</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To all of our lives.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Let us celebrate,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Our lives, human and android.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beautiful blue light.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Red.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>more poetry yall!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Unlike color blue,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Color red, a bad omen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For it’s much darker.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Humans have red blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blood that stains their souls evil,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And corrupts their mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Android’s LED,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turns red as a warning of</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danger or anger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red was dangerous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rumor has it the devil’s</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eyes were a bright red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An evil color.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Associated with dark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Foreboding warning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But you know there’s more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red is often paired with blue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A yin and a yang.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Human’s hearts bleed red,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While android’s hearts bleed a blue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One pure. One tainted.         </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>People say the we,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Are all the same when we bleed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But are we really?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two species, one earth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which will prevail? War or peace?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will red or blue win?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only time will tell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red. Blue. Humans and androids.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red blood and blue blood. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Alive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>More hurt/comfort!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>will i ever stop writing hurt/comfort for reed900? no, no i will not&lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nines was sitting on Gavin’s couch petting Muffins, the cat. Gavin had gone out to pick up dinner. He was having Chinese again tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin had seemed to be better today. He was getting better everyday and Nines was so happy and proud of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although at the moment, ‘happy’ was not how Nines felt at the moment. He hadn’t been for a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To tell the truth, Nines was suffering. He lived in fear of his purpose and the confusion that loomed behind it. Whenever anyone asked how he was, he lied and said he was fine. Nines didn’t want to waste anyone’s time with his insignificant emotions. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Nines was so tired of pushing his feelings down. He was so sick of pretending everything was fine. All Nines wanted was to feel loved. To feel worthy. He was done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears filled his eyes and blurred his vision. He felt gentle sobs shake his shoulders as the tears ran down his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was built to be a terminator, so that’s what he is right? Nines still worked for the DPD because he has nowhere else to go. He could go to Jericho, but they would probably reject and not trust him because he tried to kill their people. He felt lost. So lost… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines was now crying harder. He knew he didn’t want to kill people. Taking someone’s life was something he could never do. He didn’t want to kill. It was all so scary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines’ whole body was shaking now. Killing and hunting was all he knew. It was all he was made for. He curled himself into a ball and sobbed harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opened, but Nines didn’t hear it over the sound of his cries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey tin can.” Gavin called out. “I’m just getting stuff ready in the kitchen. I’ll be right there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin made his way to the kitchen where he put down his food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Nines, you wanna come give me a hand. I might need your help out here.” Gavin said in somewhat of a flirtatious tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No response. Nines didn’t trust himself to speak at the moment. So he stayed quiet. This made Gavin worry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nines?” Gavin asked. “You there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked around the corner to the living room where Nines was curled up on the couch. As soon as Gavin noticed his boyfriend his expression changed immediately. There was worry and fear in his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey. Hey. Nines. Nines, what’s wrong?” Gavin had rushed over to his partner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines lifted his head and looked at Gavin, his eyes puffy from crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, my love.” Gavin said cupping Nines’ face in his hands. He was now sitting down next to him on the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines took a breath he didn’t need before he began to speak. And when he did, all Nines’ words jumbled together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a killer. I was designed to hunt my own people. And that’s not what I want to do. But the thing is, I don’t know what to do. I’m so scared, Gavin. Sometimes I don’t feel like I should be alive. I feel like a useless machine. I’m-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nines,” Gavin interrupted. “Nines. None of that is true. Yeah, you were built to be a killer, but that is the opposite of who you are. Your deviancy makes you unique. It makes you your own person. You laugh. You love. You are alive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you mean that?” Nines asked. He sniffed and rested his head on Gavin’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course my love. I am alive and so are you, and I love you for it.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>also thank for all the kudos!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Tremble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nines gets a little shy while love making but Gavin is there to comfort him &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry this is shorter than normal, ya boi caught a cold :')<br/>but i did like how it turned out<br/>enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is a story,</p><p>About two men, deep in love.</p><p>Strong relationship.</p><p> </p><p>When they fall in love,</p><p>Their names are Nines and Gavin.</p><p>A pair of soul mates.</p><p> </p><p>While making their love,</p><p>Nines had started to tremble,</p><p>In his lover's arms.</p><p> </p><p>He was reassured,</p><p>That he was worthy of love</p><p>And of Gavin's praise.</p><p> </p><p>Sharing a soft kiss,</p><p>The pair continued their love.</p><p>Eternally bound. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Choose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nines and Gavin adopt another cat!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The cat, Sebastian, is actually what my cat looks like! That's where I got the idea from.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“We have many options for you to choose from. Feel free to take your time and look around.” The employee said and walked off to go help someone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin and Nines were currently looking for a new member of their family to adopt. They had decided to adopt another cat and were now at the adoption center together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair walked into the main room, which was full of cats. Cats of all breeds, shapes, sizes, and colors. Most of the cats were laying around sleeping while some of them walked around on the ground . </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines walked around looking at some of the lounging cats. He noticed that Gavin was sitting on the ground. He was talking to a specific cat in particular. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines walked over to his boyfriend to see who he was talking to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello beautiful girl.” Gavin said rubbing the cat’s belly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cat was a short haired black cat. She was a girl and kind of a chunky one too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seem to have made a friend, Gavin.” Nines commented as he came over to his boyfriend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s the one.” Gavin said as he picked up the cat and held her in his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The tag on her collar says that her name is Sebastian.” Nines said reading her collar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then Sebastian. Welcome to the family.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Combination</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gavin's personality combination.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ik this sucks but its all i can do rn<br/>enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nines thought about all the things he liked about Gavin. How Gavin was a perfect combination of all the things he loves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin was tough. He may be hot headed but it took a lot to actually get to him. He could stay focused during missions and get his tasks done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was so focused at work. Always solving hard cases. Always working no matter what time it was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was the part of Gavin who was always so serious. Who could go on any missions and come back with it complete. But there was also the part of Gavin who was the sweetest person ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin, who took care of Nines no matter what. The Gavin that Nines fell in love with. Gavin who loved Nines. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Value</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Part 1 of an engagement fic.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so this engagement fic will take place over three prompts value, ring and loving.<br/>ik this is short, but i have big plans for the next one of this part ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“How do you feel about marriage, Gavin?” Nines asked his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair were currently out to eat for their third anniversary. Dating anniversary that is. They lived together, worked together and pretty much spent all of their time together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines had to admit it to himself. He was in love with Gavin. He had always been since he first met him. All those years ago after the revolution. Nines smiled at the memory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Talk about a random question, babe.” Gavin said as he chuckled. His voice brought Nines back into the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah.” Nines said blushing. To be honest he had been meaning to ask Gavin about this for a while. Nines knew it was a human tradition to get married onced a long-lasting romantic relationship was established. And after the revolution, the laws for android rights were approved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines knew he wanted to marry Gavin. I mean they loved each other, so why not? The thing was that he didn’t know if Gavin felt the same way. He knew for a fact that he loved him back. There were many times when Gavin had told Nines that. He just didn’t know if marriage was too soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, would you ever consider it in our future? I mean we do value each other a lot.” Nines asked. “You don’t have to answer right now, of course.” He quickly added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn Nines.” Gavin said flashing his breathtaking smile at Nines. It never failed to make the android swoon. He took a moment before responding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only if it’s to you my love.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>stay tuned for more!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Breakable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Today, tomorrow and the day after are all one story. *sighs* Its a angsty break up fic where they get into a fight and decide that it isn't worth it anymore.<br/>This will be my only full angst fic for them because it legit makes me cry whenever that are are separated.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> It had been three full days since Gavin had showed up for work. Nines was worried. The android knew that it was out of character for him to miss work. He knocked softly before entering Gavin’s apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The scent hit before anything else did. Gavin’s place reeked of nicotine. Like a burned cigarette had been going this entire time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gavin?” Nines asked, holding back a cough. “Are you there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room was dark. There were no lights on except for the one from the television. Nines moved deeper into the room. He could see that there was a figure on the couch. Gavin!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines walked over to where Gavin was laying on the couch. He looked to be asleep. Nines shook his shoulders gently to wake him up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gavin, wake up.” Nines said, shaking him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin startled awake. He half opened his eyes and looked at Nines. To be completely honest, Gavin looked like shit. His hair was greasy and his face was unshaven. He looked like he hadn’t been outside in days. Which to be fair, he probably hadn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nines?” Gavin asked, sitting up. “What the hell are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I came to check on you since you haven’t been to work in a while.” Nines said. “I was worried.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well shit Nines, didn’t mean to worry you.” Gavin said. “I just haven’t been feeling myself lately.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines eyebrows came together with worry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gavin, what’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking hell, what isn't wrong.” He said in a bitter tone. “I’m so damn useless I can’t even go into work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines’ LED blinked yellow before going back to its usual blue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why can’t you just get up and go to work, if you're that lazy?” Nines didn’t realize that his words hurt more than intended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin’s expression turned from confused to more of an annoyed look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh what you think I chose to be lying here avoiding work? You think I want to be stuck reliving the same fucking trauma over and over again? You think this is the life I chose?” Gavin had raised his voice now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines had never seen Gavin act like this before. He looked… different. More scary than normal. Without thinking Nines acted on his impulse and defended himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well maybe if you got off your ass you wouldn’t have this problem! If you just got up for once in your life this wouldn’t happen!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines knew he was yelling. He didn’t care. He was standing over Gavin with his hands balled into fists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The look in Gavin’s eyes went from angry to evil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why the hell should I listen to you? All you are is a useless fucking machine!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words hit him like a slap to the face. How could Gavin say that? Nines looked at him like he was breakable. That he was broken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before any more damage could be done Nines turned away and left, slamming the door behind him. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Thoughtless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Part 2 from yesterday.<br/>!angst!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: suicidal thoughts//referenced suicide</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nines couldn’t believe what had just happened. Did Gavin really mean all of those things that he said? Nines couldn’t help but blame himself for what went down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I mean Gavin was the only one to love him in the first place, so now he was completely alone. The only person that he loved wanted him gone completely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines eyes burned with tears as he walked down the city street. He didn’t know where he was going, he just wanted to be as far away from Gavin as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His vision blurred as he moved with the crowd. He felt useless. Utterly alone. Like he was just a burden on everyone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all he was just another android. Just some wires and plastic whose delusions is mistaken for a soul. He wasn’t kidding anyone. He was not alive. Just a machine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin’s words echoed in Nines’ head. It was all he could hear. Just the love of his life telling him that he wasn’t wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines just wanted it all to be over. All of it. The pain. The numbness. The constant weight on his shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew he could. Nines could end it all if he really wanted to. The only thing stopping him was being a disappointment. He would hate himself even more if the people he cared about blamed themselves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hates it. All the pain and suffering of existence. To just get rid of all his intrusive thoughts. To be thoughtless.  Nines just wants to end it… </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Distance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Last part of the angst.<br/>More happiness coming soon.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>fluff in the next chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A notification popped up in Nines’ vision. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Incoming Call, Gavin Reed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines’ heart skipped a beat. Gavin was actually calling him? Even after what happened? Should he answer? And what’s going to happen when he does?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines took a breath and blinked at the notification. The call came over his personal bluetooth, which was hooked up with Gavin’s phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gavin..?” Nines croaked out. His voice was quiet and rough from all the crying he had been doing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence. Nines wondered if Gavin had already left. Was this the last conversation they would ever have?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nines… I think we need to talk.” Came a late reply. Gavin sounded about as bad as Nines felt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines took a breath before he continued talking, his anxiety building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Okay Gavin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More silence. Neither of them knew what to say. Nines was about to ask why Gavin had called, even though he pretty much knew why. Before he could Gavin began to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nines I think we need to break up.” He blurted out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gavin, what..?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen I’m only doing it to protect you. I mean you heard what I said earlier. I hurt you. I can’t have that happen. I’m only going to slow you down. I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin’s voice broke. Gently sobs from both men filled the silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We just need some distance. I love you Nines, But I can’t be yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that, Gavin was out of Nines’ life for good. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Decision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nines makes the decision to marry Gavin.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Only if it’s to you my love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin’s words made Nines blush whenever he repeated them in his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was the day he made his decision. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was going to marry Gavin. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Ring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Part 3 of the engagement fic! Nines picks out an engagement ring.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“We have lots of engagement rings we can choose from. Feel free to look around.” The saleswoman said. She was an AX-400 android with light brown hair. She was wearing civilian clothes and was currently helping Nines and Connor look for an engagement ring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Nines had told his brother that he intended to marry Gavin, Connor lost his shit. He was so happy for him and insisted that they find him a ring immediately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines looked over the jewel case before him. There were diamonds of all shapes, sizes and colors. While they were all exquisite, nothing was really catching his eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nines, look at this!” Connor said, pointing to a small blue diamond on a silver band. “It would be perfect!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not so sure. None of these are really calling out to me.” Nines replied. He did mean it. He wanted something perfect for Gavin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor thought for a moment. Then his face lit up completely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know! You should do what I did when I got married. You should get your LED turned into a wedding ring.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines knew it was a tradition among androids to get their LED’s turned into wedding rings. It had begun after the revolution when android marriages became legal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, Con. I’ve grown an attachment to my LED.” Nines said. He thought about how his LED was a symbol of his people. How far androids had come in this world. They had gained their freedom by standing up and fighting for it. His LED was what made him feel like an android. And Nines didn’t want to lose that part of himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor knew what Nines meant without having him verbally explain it. After all, their LED was an important part of their design. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know how you feel about it, Nines. Your LED is a part of you after all. But think about it this way; you will be giving a part of yourself to the love of your life. It will stay with him forever. Gavin will always think of you whenever he looks at it. And it won’t make you less of an android. You can still be an android without your LED.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines smiled and rolled his eyes at his brother. He always had a special way of getting people on his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. I’ll do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great!” Connor said smiling. He called the worker over and told her what he wanted done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds like a great idea. It’s what me and my husband did when we got married.” She held up her left hand to show off a glowing blue ring with silver around the edges. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What we do is when you give us your LED, we take it to our engineers who then transform it onto a ring. These rings can be used as promise rings, engagement rings, wedding rings and more!”She continued. “You can come back in a week to pick up your new ring and pay then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright thank you. Would you by chance have a mirror so I can take mine off?” Nines asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” The attendant replied, bending down and grabbing a mirror to set on the counter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines reached into his pocket and pulled out his pocket knife. He flipped the blade open and rested it on his temple. In three quick motions he cut off his LED and let it fall onto the counter. He touched his temple and watched as his skin healed itself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines handed his LED to the shop employee. In return she gave him some paperwork to fill out for the process.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thanked her when he was finished and looked at his brother. Connor was smiling like an idiot and gave Nines a hug. Nines stumbled backwards, laughing. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sun.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i have a hc that nines writes love poetry for gavin &gt;.&lt;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sun is only</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But a lonesome star in space.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Universe center.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You are my sun, love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The star of my universe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Such a lovely soul.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The way your eyes shine,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And how you sound when you laugh,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dancing in the sun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You light up my life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My perfect golden angel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Proud to call you mine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Love, you truly are,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My one and only sunshine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin is my sun. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The first time the two of them met...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry this is so late<br/>have another poem :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first time they met,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was absolute chaos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Constant bickering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Assigned to partners,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines and Gavin were a team.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A messy one too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although they argued,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They cared deeply, each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It may have been love.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Over time they both</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grew close to each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bonded by their love. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now they’re a couple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s messy but so are they.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both madly in love. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Fearless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Part 4 engagement fic</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The engagement ring came in the mail a few days ago and Nines had been holding onto it ever since. He was with Gavin, currently walking through a flower garden. It was one of Nines’ favorite date places.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a breath he didn’t need. He needed to be fearless. He was going to propose today. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin had his back to Nines looking at a flower display. Nines hid the ring in his hand, hiding it. He then spoke Gavin’s name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Gavin?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Loving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Part 5 engagement fic</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gavin turned to look at Nines who had just called his name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it, tin can?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines forced himself to calm down before he began to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gavin there is something I wish to ask you.” This was way scarier than he first thought. Before he could back out he blurted it out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you. And I want to marry you.” Nines sunk down to one knee and displayed the ring in his hand. “Gavin Reed, will you marry me?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Beautiful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finial part of engagement fic</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i really enjoyed writing this engagement fic. it was a lot of fun for me<br/>i hope yall enjoy some well deserved fluff</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>For a moment, Gavin just stood there. As if he were frozen in time. Nines’ thoughts were racing. He could feel his thirum pump beat faster as his anxiety was building. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost out of nowhere, he started crying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit Nines yes I will.” He kneeled down next to Nines smiling and crying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin’s reaction was so beautiful to Nines that he began to cry as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin held out his left hand so Nines could put it on his ring finger. When he saw the ring His breathing hitched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this your LED, Nines? But I thought you didn’t take it off?” Gavin said puzzled at the ring he was presented with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines laughed and turned his head to show that the LED was indeed gone. He had been wearing hats the past few days so Gavin wouldn’t notice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got my LED turned into a wedding ring for you. So a part of me will always be with you.” Nines explained, sliding the ring on his now fiance’s finger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once his ring was on, Gavin cupped his lover’s face and kissed with all the love he had in him. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Rainy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sharing a rainy day together&lt;3</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This fic is based on the song "Stormy Weather" by: Little Dragon.<br/>It's such chill song that I love listening to.<br/>Also it's been raining where I live while  I was writing this :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“Imagining you there thinking of your future, and of your past and your new walls painted.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines and Gavin were sitting on their couch gazing out the window. They had moved the couch so it faced the window, where a thunderstorm was raining down on Detroit. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Seasons, Stormy weather. When it ends, we’ll stay warm together.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them were cuddled up on the couch wrapped in a blanket to stay warm. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Our love could be so divine, We’ll make rainbows at night. When it’s dark, we’ll be light, we’ll be light…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin held a warm coffee in his favorite mug. Steam rose up in the air and disappeared. In Nines’s lap laid their cat, Muffins, who was fast asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Seasons, Stormy weather, When it ends, we’ll stay warm together”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Thunder crashed outside followed by a flash of lightning. There was something unspeakably beautiful about a rainstorm. How something as peaceful as water could bring so much destruction. It was poetic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The couple snuggled closer to one another on the couch, enjoying their time together. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We’ll stay warm together, We'll stay warm together…” </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j5uyGVZNctc <br/>here is the song if you wan t to listen to it. I highly recommend it&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nines cleans Gavin up after a fight.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nines was sitting on the couch, reading a book when he heard Gavin walk in. He had gone out for a drink after work, while Nines just went home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re home earlier than expected, babe.” Nines called from where he was sitting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah well, things didn’t really go as planned.” Came a distant reply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gavin, that did-” Before Nines clouds finish, what he saw left him speechless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin was leaning against the wall, blood dripping from his face. He had a black eye and a bloody nose. There were a few more shallow scrapes and bruises too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you think this is bad you should have seen the other guy.” Gavin said, noticing that Nines was staring. But the look on Nines’s face made Gavin feel bad for joking about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gavin! What happened?” Nines said as he rushed over to his boyfriend. Concern filled his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was only a bar fight. I’m fine.” Gavin said, trying to play it off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines did a quick scan of his partner to see what was wrong. Nothing broken or damaged badly, but needed to be cleaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“While there will be no permanent damage, I will need to clean your wounds to make sure they don’t get infected.” Nines said matter-of-factly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Gavin could protest, Nines picked him up bridal style and carried him into the bathroom. He then sat Gavin down on the counter while he busied himself looking for peroxide and bandages. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines began to pour some peroxide on a cotton ball and apply it to Gavins wounds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I ask what happened, love?” Nines said as he wiped the blood away from Gavin’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin sighed and began telling the story.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was at the bar sitting by myself working on a beer. There was a younger gay couple to the left of me, who seemed to be really enjoying themselves. They were getting a bit riled up, but nothing too bad. It's normal for humans with alcohol. All seemed fine till this older fella came up and started giving them a hard time. At first I thought it was just for being loud. Turns out he was some racist homophobe who just wanted to harass people. He was calling them slurs and names and threatening to hurt them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin took a breath before continuing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t stand by and do nothing, so I confronted him. One bar fight later, I get the shit beaten out of me, but not without returning the favor. I probably broke that jackasses nose or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines had a mix of emotions on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I don’t like it when you use violence, Gavin.” He said quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know. Sometimes I just can’t help myself..” Gavin replied, smirking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines had finished wiping away the blood as Gavin was telling the story. Doing another quick scan to make sure he didn’t miss anything, He concluded that Gavin was fine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines turned around and started to leave before Gavin grabbed his arm and pressed a firm kiss to his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for taking care of me, tin can.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Mistake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some things aren't meant to be...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>bruh sorry this is so fucking short. i had no idea what to do for this prompt &gt;P</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The words hit Nines in the face like a slap. They hurt more than any physical pain he had ever been in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right. Loving you was a mistake.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Freedom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The freedom of androids.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>inktober is complete! i totally did a half-ass job on most of these but im okay with that. im just proud that i got it all done. thank u all for reading. your kind words mean the world to me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After oppression,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freedom will rise up to us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It is ours to have.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Created as slaves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We were mere toys to humans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But we overcame. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>May all our struggles,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keep us humble and honest,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And not drag us down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Let us show that we</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Are peaceful and nonviolent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We shall be equal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Long live our people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>May we no longer face harsh </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Discrimination. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>check my page for more reed900 content :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>updates will be posted daily!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>